


someday

by from



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship/Love, Home, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from/pseuds/from
Summary: in mullingar for christmas, niall gets call from harry





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: things you said at 1am
> 
> i'm also [fromward](https://fromward.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)

‘Happy Christmas to you too,’ Niall says loudly into the phone, toeing the railing at the foot of his bed.

There's another blast of holiday music before a door slams, clearing the background chatter. He knows that absolutely, he’s somewhere alone with Harry now, and just like that, his irritation disappears, leaving behind the old tiny itch of wanting to see the way Harry’s face lights up when he laughs. 

After a murmuring that Niall doesn’t think is meant for him, Harry sniffles and asks, maybe not for the first time, ‘Well, did you get good presents this year?’

‘It's only one o’clock,’ Niall points out. 

‘That's a full hour of Christmas.’

Maybe Harry is drunk, but he’s also really into Christmas, so Niall explains, ‘We open ours in the morning.’

‘Right,’ Harry says, sniffling again. ‘We do too,’ he adds.

‘Yeah, well, that's how it usually is, isn't it?’ Niall stares at the little fairy lights strung across the window, at the glow they’ve cast over the tips of his socked foot. There’s not much of Christmas in the decorations somehow. All they’re doing is making the room feel dramatic, as if it’s quietly waiting for something important to happen even though it’s just him in here, a little buzzed from a day of drinking, and it’ll only be him before the room goes empty again in a couple of days. 

‘Whereabouts are you?’ he asks when Harry is quiet too.

‘A broom closet, I think?’ Harry says, before Niall hears a thud and a click. 

‘Oh. I was wrong, Niall. It’s a pantry. But ha, I was right. There is a broom in here,’ Harry adds proudly. ‘Felt something being nice to my foot.’

Niall chuckles. ‘All right. Having a good night, are ya?’

Harry murmurs a yes before he says, in his grand sort of drunk pondering, ‘Niall, why, do you think, haven’t we ever spent Christmas together?’

‘Cos,’ Niall replies, picking the simplest answer, ‘I go home and you go home.’

‘And our homes aren’t the same place.’

‘No,’ Niall confirms, but it feels like they’re still not clear on how things really are. ‘Mine’s in Mullingar,’ he adds. ‘Yours is in Holmes Chapel.’

‘But I think about you,’ Harry tells him. ‘During the holidays. I think about you a lot.’

‘I think about you too,’ Niall says, feeling the railing bite into his toes. He drags his leg back, tucks it under the bad one.

‘Because you love me,’ Harry says, sounding pleased.

It’s like getting knocked about, talking to Harry when he’s like this, but Niall remembers lying in this very bed with him many years ago and thinking how incredible his small life had suddenly become. 

‘Yeah,’ he says, holding on.

‘I love you too. You know that, don’t you?’

Niall wipes his forehead with the sleeve of his jumper. ‘I do,’ he replies.

Harry is silent again and Niall thinks maybe he’s fallen asleep in the arms of his new broom, but then he says, ‘Someday, Niall, we’re going to spend Christmas together.’

‘Hope so,’ Niall says automatically, and makes a face at the lights. He’s getting too used to the business of being polite and welcoming about other people’s wild promises. ‘But, you know, it’s practically the only time I see my family.’

‘Good. Perfect. Then I’ll get to see them too. We could like, do a big turkey and make mulled cider and ...’

It’s drunken babble, maybe, but Niall listens all the way through because Harry’s voice is happy and warm, and sometimes, hopes have a way of coming true.

~


End file.
